Als der Drache brach
Als der Drache brach ist ein Buch in , und . Titel *''Online'': Als der Drache brach *''Dragonborn'': Wo wart Ihr, als der Drache brach? *''Morrowind'': Wo wart Ihr, als der Drache brach? Fundorte Morrowind *Ald'ruhn: In der dortigen Magiergilde *Balmora: In der dortigen Magiergilde Dragonborn *Fahlbtharz: Im ersten Rieklingzelt auf dem Buch Das giftige Lied, Band VII *Aschenbrachenzitadelle: In den Schlafquartieren Online *Obwohl die Ereignisse von , welche das Buch beschreibt, 715 Jahre nach der Zeit von Online, 2Ä 582, spielen, kann das Buch in Mephalas Nest in Steinfälle gefunden werden, wobei die Umstände des Grundes unbekannt sind. Inhalt Wo wart Ihr, als der Drache brach? von diversen Verfassern "Niemand versteht, was passierte, als die Auserwählten auf diesem Turm tanzten. Es wäre einfacher, die ganze Angelegenheit als Unsinn abzutun, gäbe es nicht das Amulett der Könige. Selbst die Schriftrollen der Alten erwähnen es nicht ... Ich muss mich korrigieren, die Schriftrollen der Alten können es nicht erwähnen. Wenn die Mottenpriester die Schriften an die zeitlose Zeit angleichen, verschwinden ihre Glyphen immer. Das Amulett der Könige jedoch, mit seiner Überseele an Kaisern, kann Bände davon sprechen. Hestra zufolge wurde Cyrodiil ein Reich, das sich über die Sterne erstreckte. Shor-El zufolge wurde Cyrodiil ein Ei. Die meisten sagen etwas in einer Sprache, in der sie sich nur auf Umwegen ausdrücken können. Der Rat hat Texte und Berichte aus allen seinen Provinzen gesammelt, und diese Geschichten stimmen nur in einem einzigen Punkt überein: Alle Stämme im Tamriel der Mittleren Dämmerung, in welchem 'wann' sie auch immer gefangen waren, verfolgten den Fall der acht Sterne. Und auf diese Weise zählten sie ihre Tage." Mehra Nabisi, Dunmer, Dreieinige Herrin des neuen Tempels: "Berichte von der Mittleren Dämmerung gehören ins Reich der Menschen und beweisen den Betrug derer, die sich Aedra nennen. Acht Sterne fielen auf Tamriel, einer für jede Ungerechtigkeit, die Lorkhan der Welt offenbart hat. Veloth las diese Zeichen und sagte es Boethiah, der sie bestätigte, und er sagte es Mephala, der versuchte, sie zu vereiteln, und er sagte es Azura, die ALMSIVI aussandte, um die Wahren Menschen vor Schaden zu bewahren. Selbst die Vier Säulen des Hauses der Chaos erhoben sich, um die Grenzen Eures Wahnsinns zu beschützen. Wir beobachteten unsere Grenzen und sahen, wie sie sich wie Schlangen wanden, und wir sahen Euch darin umherlaufen wie die Geister des Alten, bar jeder Bewegung, ohne jegliche Berechnung, dem unaufhörlichen Jetzt unterlegen wie Sklaven des dürftigen Unsinns, Stillstands. Fragt uns nicht, wo wir waren, als der Drache brach, da wir die einzigen auf der Welt sind, die es wirklich erlebt haben, und wir könnten Euch zeigen, wie es wieder geschehen kann." R'leyt-harhr, Khajiit, Wärter der Mähne: "Ihr meint, wo waren die Khajiit, als der Drache brach? R'leyt-harhr sagt Euch wo: Wir haben den Drachenbruch aufgezeichnet. 'Eintausend und acht Jahre', Ihr habt es gehört. Ihr glaubt vielleicht, die Cyro-Nord hätten das ganz allein getan. Ihr Menschen seid schlimmere Diebe als selbst die Rajhin! Während Ihr Krieg mit Hirngespinsten geführt habt und Eure eigenen Väter zur Welt brachtet, war es die Mähne, die Ja-Kha'jay beobachtete, da die Monde die einzigen Konstanten waren, und Ihr nicht den Zucker hattet, sie zu sehen. Eins müssen wir Euch lassen: Ihr habt Alkosh wirklich gründlich zerbrochen, und das ist nicht leicht. Denkt ja nicht, Ihr hättet gelöst, was Ihr damit erreicht habt, oder dass Ihr es jemals lösen könnt. Ihr habt es erneut gemacht, mit dem Großen Geher, nicht nur einmal, gleich zweimal! Einmal in Krempen, damit werden wir uns nie abfinden können. Das zweite Mal war es in Dolchsturz, oder war es Schildwacht, oder Wegesruh, oder an allen drei Orten zugleich? Verstanden, Cyrodiil? Wann werdet Ihr endlich aufwachen und erkennen, was wirklich mit den Dwemer passiert ist?" Mannimarco, Gott der Würmer und Totenbeschwörer: "Die Drei Diebe von Morrowind könnten Euch sagen, wo sie waren. Ebenso der Hochkönig von Alinor, der ihn überhaupt erst zerbrach. Es gibt andere auf dieser Erde, die es ebenfalls könnten: Ysmir, Pelinal, Arnand der Fuchs ... Oder soll ich Arctus sagen? Der letzte Dwemer würde reden, wenn sie ihn ließen. Was mich betrifft: Ich war hier und dort und wieder hier, wie die anderen Sterblichen, als der Drache brach. Wie glaubt Ihr, habe ich mein Geheimnis erfahren? Die außerwählten Maruhkati zeigten uns die ganze Pracht der Dämmerung, auf dass wir einfach lernen mögen: wie hoch oben, so hier unten." en:Where were you when the Dragon Broke? es:¿Dónde estabais cuando la paradoja dragontina? pl:Gdzie byłeś podczas Wyłomu Smoka? ru:Где ты был, когда пришел дракон? Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Dragonborn: Bücher Kategorie:Online: Bücher Kategorie:Online: Rituale und Offenbarungen